


I Will Always Wait

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesn't like Iverson, Amnesia, M/M, Married Sheith, Not Beta Read, Shiro is a bigger man than most, some battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: “Did…did we get him?”“Him who?”“Zarkon. Did we get Zarkon. The last thing I remember, we were about to make contact with him and then…nothing.”Keith paused in his steps towards Shiro.“Shiro…how long’s it been since we left Earth?”“What do you mean? Did something happen.”Clenching his jaw and his fists, he tried to stay calm.“Just…humour me.”“A few months. Not even a year. It’s hard to keep track.”The first time they’d taken down Zarkon then. That had been long before they even started dating. Before Shiro had even acknowledged that he could feel like that about another man. Before the implant. Before the programming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long form in this Fandom. Please, please, PLEASE be kind in the comments.

“Coran, meet us in the med bay. There’s been an emergency!”

Allura carried Shiro across her shoulders as though he weighed nothing, her long stride eating the distance to the med bay like Hunk eating his way through a tray of dainties. Throwing herself around the corner, she focussed on the steady rhythm pounding through the soles of her boots rather than the more rapid tapping of the trail of blood she knew was following them. Beyond the shadow of a doubt she knew that Coran would be waiting with a medical pod ready and waiting to receive the injured party. 

Watching as the door slid open just in time to keep her from running full tilt into it, she didn’t waste any time getting Shiro into the pod and palming the activation sequence. Behind her the rest of the Paladins came running in, obviously out of breath, and having completely forgotten what the Altean was capable of in terms of physical prowess. Taking a moment to catch her breath, that’s all she was afforded before removing herself to the bridge to get them out of there.

Hunk sat on one of the chairs they’d brought in while Pidge did her best to assess his head injury. Keith would need his shoulder popped back in to place once Hunk was taken care of and Lance had managed to escape with a few cracked ribs and superficial bruising. Taking a look as the med pod started its work on Shiro, Keith rested his good hand on the glass, taking a deep breath, before slowly letting it go, wincing at even that small motion. 

“At least we won.”

Looking up at Shiro and the fact his face was covered with drying blood, the white shock of hair absolutely saturated with it, they took solace in the fact that the battle was won, Voltron had prevailed, and the Galra were routed once again. After 5 long years of doing this, the question could be asked when the war would be done, but one doesn’t simply undo 10,000 years of tyranny over night. Not taking his eyes off Shiro’s unconscious face, Keith felt Hunk wrench his shoulder back into place, then promptly throw up. The big guy did NOT do well with that particular action or sound.

“Can I have all able bodied personnel to the command level please. Galra forces are closing on our position.”

Casting one more glance at the frozen face of Shiro, the remaining Paladins made their way to the bridge and assumed their battle stations. Allura standing at her plinth had her hands hovering over her controls, a look of concentration on her face.

“Powering up the teludav but we need to clear a path before I can project the wormhole. Can you get me some space?”

Receiving the grunts in acknowledgment, the remotely operated drones deployed to help clear the raiders off the aft of the ship, Coran took care of the ships that were directly ahead of them. 

“That’s as much room as I can give you Princess. If we’re quick about it, the clean up shouldn’t be too bad.”

Nodding her head, she closed her eyes and opened the wormhole directly ahead of them, envisioning their destination as her hands worked the controls to get them there. As soon as the Castle had cleared the event horizon, she shut it down, ensuring a minimum number of ships had followed them through. Guiding them back to normal space, they set course for the nearest planetoid to set down and make repairs.

“If anyone needs me I’ll be in the med bay.” Keith got to his feet and left the bridge.

“Just because they’re married you’d think they wouldn’t have to be joined at the hip,” Lance groused as he secured his station.

Pidge couldn’t help but smirk. “You’re just bitter because you walked in on them when they WERE joined at or around the hip that one time.”

Shuddering at the image that once again invaded his memory. “They could have at least LOCKED the door.”

Allura snickered softly to herself. It was true, after Keith and Shiro had formally wed, they’d all come fairly close to witnessing their more intimate celebrations, but Lance was the only person who had walked in on them in progress. Human mating rituals were a curiosity for her, and her questions had lead to some very lively conversations with Shiro and Keith that usually left them running for the door with a certain glint in their eye. In truth, she somewhat envied them for that, feeling fairly certain she’d be hard pressed to find someone to ignite her blood like that. 

Watching as Keith departed, Allura felt Pidge’s watchful eyes on her.

“Is something the matter?”

“You might want to change your uniform, Princess. Your back is stained red and it looks like you have a few cuts that need to be taken care of as well.”

“In just a dobosh. Securing from interstellar flight and switching to planetary defences.”

Coran keyed in the new security protocol after the last time they’d been boarded when they were planet side making repairs. The cloak that Pidge had installed shimmered into active mode, though instead of just disappearing the ship, it took on a look like the natural geology around them, allowing them to actually blend in. The field extended far enough out that they could move around the ship itself with minimal difficulty, and minimal risk of exposure. Powering down her station, and non-essential systems, Allura went down to the medical bay with Pidge, replaying the mission in her mind.

It was supposed to be straight forward. Get into the station. Download the information they could about Operation Kuron and find a way to remove the post hypnotic trigger they’d learned had been implanted in Shiro’s mind. If possible, remove it on site as the Galran tech was likely needed to do it safely. Or as safely as they possibly could. When they’d discovered that it was a nano-drive rigged to execute with a post hypnotic trigger, they’d decided to chance it and remove it after deactivating the security drones.

Midway through the operation, a remote signal had activated the security drones and caused a feedback pulse through the nano-drive that had JUST been removed from Shiro’s retina. They’d been able to revive Shiro before the first wave broke through the doorway, but was still unsteady on his feet. The Trigger tried to activate but without the programming chip, Shiro defaulted back to normal, and launched into the attack.

At least that had been his intention.

The after effect of the surgery left him slightly unbalanced and fell face first into the edge of the table, stunning him and prompting their hasty departure. Thankfully Black Lion was willingly cooperating and would take instruction from Shiro or Keith, and got them into open space, allowing them to form Voltron and destroy the majority of the forces they were facing. After a rather unceremonious decoupling, leading to the injuries the other Paladins had faced, the Lions got their occupants back to the Castle which lead them to here.

Keith sat in a chair, facing the pod that Shiro was propped up in, breathing a sigh of relief that his injuries were healing. Watching in the reflection of the pod, he nodded to Allura who had entered, removing her armour leaving only a pale teal t-shirt that was cut to shreds on her back. There was blood leaking out of scabbed over wounds, but nothing permanent. There was a slight difference in colour between her blood and Shiro’s that had dripped down her neck.

“He looks like he’s doing much better.”

Keith merely grunted in acknowledgment. Watching as she programmed a quick cycle for her wounds, he got up to help her into her own pod. Everyone would probably have to take a run through these to repair the damage that had been done to all of them. 

“He’s a survivor. He’ll have to cycle for another 10 vargas before we’ll know exactly what happened. I’m just glad we were able to get that chip out before we were attacked.”

“Coran is going to review the information we were able to download about the project and Pidge is looking through it to see if there is anything more we need to do to make sure Shiro is in the clear.”

Keith nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“You should go back to your room and get some rest. I’ll set up my pod to wake me if there’s any issues from Shiro.”

Shaking his head, he looked at the occupied pod with a tired sigh.

“Our rooms never feel right when he’s here and I’m up there. It’s funny. If he’s off ship or on mission, I can sleep there just fine.”

Allura nodded her head in understanding. She may not have that kind of relationship with anyone, but she recognized it from her parents when she was growing up. Something about the bonding of mates making familiar spaces more bizarre when the person they shared it with wasn’t there.

“Very well. At least promise me you’ll try and get some rest on one of the cots?”

“I promise Princess. Get some rest.”

Nodding her head, she entered her own pod and closed her eyes as the stasis effect claimed her.

***

Sleep had been slow to come to him, but he had managed to drift off into a fretful doze. Every time he opened his eyes, Shiro looked better and better. He would likely need to bathe before doing anything else as the blood had dried to him. Eating the meal that Hunk had dropped off, and conversing a bit with Allura once she woke up, Keith was starting to get a little stir crazy in the med bay. Sighing softly to himself, he stretched again, watching the countdown to when the pod would open and he could see exactly how Shiro was feeling.

Signing off on a few things for Pidge, he looked over the flight plan from Coran and Allura. They and their alliance had the majority of the Galran Empire on the defensive and they were recapturing systems day by day, but there was an increasing push to move closer to the Earthlings home system as a bitter piece of revenge for everything the Paladins had put them through. It was only a matter of time before they’d have to return to Earth and try to mobilize the Garrison in a fight they aren’t remotely close to ready for.

“Pidge. Make sure to reach out to Matt and see if he can start reverse engineering some of the tech we’ve been using for Earth to be able to replicate it. Get Hunk to help with it. If anyone is going to get it right it’s you two.”

“Got it. And that in no way is your less than subtle way of kicking me out of the med bay so you can be here when Shiro wakes up. Got it.”

Smirking at her retreating back, he heard the familiar chime notifying him that Shiro would be waking up momentarily. Arranging himself so as to not look too over eager, he watched as the sequence finished. Watching Shiro slowly open his eyes, he felt a twitch of a smile cross his lips as his husband stepped out of the pod.

“Did…did we get him?”

“Him who?”

“Zarkon. Did we get Zarkon. The last thing I remember, we were about to make contact with him and then…nothing.”

Keith paused in his steps towards Shiro.

“Shiro…how long’s it been since we left Earth?”

“What do you mean? Did something happen.”

Clenching his jaw and his fists, he tried to stay calm.

“Just…humour me.”

“A few months. Not even a year. It’s hard to keep track.”

The first time they’d taken down Zarkon then. That had been long before they even started dating. Before Shiro had even acknowledged that he could feel like that about another man. Before the implant. Before the programming. 

Hearing the rushing of blood to his head, Keith felt dizzy and put out his hand to steady himself, waving off Shiro’s helpful hand.

“No no. I’m fine. Just…needed to make sure you were okay. Your uh…quarters sustained some damage in the battle. I’m just going to finish getting the temporary ones set up. Coran will be down in a bit to…help make sure you’re okay. It’s good to have you back.”

Keith all but stumbled out of the room, sending off messages to their friends that Shiro’s memory was impaired and didn’t remember any of the last 4 years, and without directly saying it, that Shiro didn’t remember ANY of their last 4 years either. 

Returning to their room, Keith made quick work of grabbing Shiro’s things out of it, and putting them into a spare set of quarters in a different area of the castle. Looking at their wedding bands that were sitting on the table, he sighed sadly. They always went on mission leaving their rings behind. This time it was perhaps a blessing in disguise that he wouldn’t have to explain that to an amnesiac Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What…Pidge. Can you answer me this at least?”
> 
> “I’ll try.”
> 
> “Was I…am I…happy?”

“What do you mean it’s been 4 years Pidge?”

Bobbing and weaving in a circle around each other, Shiro was being put through his paces for all matters of physical and psychological tests before being declared fit for duty. Losing 4 years of memories was a pretty large gap to have to fill in. Fortunately Keith was putting together the most pertinent mission logs for him to read through to fill in some gaps. Given that, from Shiro’s current perspective, he had the most experience dealing with Pidge’s family, and Keith, Lance and Hunk were pitching in where they could. Coran and Allura were in the observation area up above monitoring Shiro’s behaviours.

“The last memory you have was the first time we took out Zarkon.”

“First time?”

“Yeah. It happened a few more times before we put him down for good.”

Shiro lunged at Pidge’s exposed side which she deftly dodged, sweeping his feet out from under him. Twisting as he fell, his bionic arm caught his weight, allowing him to bounce back to the balls of his feet.

“Nice move. Where’d you learn that?”

“From you actually.”

Ducking under his arm, Pidge feinted to the left, catching Shiro with an open palm strike to the stomach, followed by a kick to his instep, and when his balance was off, she managed to throw him over her shoulder, using his mass against him. As he bounced across the floor, he flipped back to his feet, looking equal parts impressed and wary. Impressed because she was more adept than he remembered. Wary because he didn’t have a clue what else he could have taught her. She was, obviously, a very apt pupil.

“I’m assuming…”

“You and Keith taught me that one. Since I’m the smallest one out of us, you wanted me to be the surprise weapon if we were ever caught. No-one expects the tiny one to lay them out.”

Rotating his non-robotic wrist, he winced and nodded.

“Clearly I need to remember that lesson as well. I think that’s good enough for right now. Coran, Allura?”

Looking up to the observation deck, the two Alteans threw a thumbs up at him in a bizarrely human gesture. Feeling is eye brow twitch in question, he chose to let that one pass right by him. 4 years was a lot of time. As was evidenced with Lance being able to hold a conversation with Coran largely in Altean, and Pidge’s martial arts prowess, he had forgotten a great number of changes. 

One that he didn’t find he missed though was the constant danger the Galra forces seemed to put them in. He was glad that there were longer times where they could experience peace rather than constantly fighting for their lives. He was certain he’d catch up to it again. His brain was already slotting together things like the Altean written language that he’d remembered having more of an issue with. His connection to the Black Lion was also stronger than he remembered it being, even if it was somewhat shared with Keith. A bit of an unequal triumvirate, but one he felt wasn’t entirely unwelcome.  
Walking out of the room, Shiro looked over at Pidge, who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. There was a look of sadness in her glances his way. Trying his best to ignore them as he walked somewhat aimlessly towards his temporary quarters, as they rounded a corner, he sighed.

“Out with it.”

“With what? It’s nothing…there’s…nothing.”

Pidge looked down and away. She’d spent part of the evening with Keith helping him set up Shiro’s room while Hunk and Lance took him to eat in the dining hall, and then down to see how Black responded to its Paladin. She and Matt had stood up with Shiro on their wedding day, while Lance and Hunk stood with Keith. It was a beautiful ceremony, first they held one on the Balmera, but when word had spread that the Black Paladin was marrying his Mate from the Blades of Marmora, many planets in the Voltron Alliance had insisted on hosting ceremonies for them according to local custom and tradition. Earth had been last. It was a simple ceremony, attended mostly by the Garrison, but it had finalized their universe wide celebration. It had also been the time of the formal signing of a treaty between Earth and it’s system, and the Voltron Alliance.

Through it all, they Paladins (and Matt) had stood by them both. And now for Shiro to not remember, and for them to have all agreed to not push Shiro too hard with the memories. He had to come to them on his own.

“What…Pidge. Can you answer me this at least?”

“I’ll try.”

“Was I…am I…happy?”

Pidge stopped walking, grabbing her forearm somewhat awkwardly. Looking up at Shiro who was, in many ways, like a brother to her, she thought long and hard about the question. It was a simple question and should be easy to answer. But like some many things where Shiro was concerned, there were a thousand layers of complexity to go with them. 

“You are more than happy Shiro. You are…fulfilled.”

She didn’t go any further than that. How does one tell someone that they are seen as larger than life by countless civilizations because he had in some cases single handedly delivered them from oppression? How do you tell someone that they married someone who stood by him when everyone else had given up hope? How do you tell someone that they are the clear head that keeps an entire team of misfits going, and looking after them in the unique ways that each of them needs?

“I don’t know what the Galra did to you, that made you lose the last four years, but I promise I’ll figure out a way to get you back. I saved Matt. I can save you too.”

Shiro watched as the thoughts drifted across Pidge’s face. The subtle tells she had to show that she was thinking through a lot of things were largely focussed in her eyes. The glittering of suppressed tears were starting to take hold. He didn’t understand the effect his memory loss had on the team. Objectively he knew it had to be frustrating for them. Depressing even. But this was different. Placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder, he brought her in for a hug, resting his forehead on the top of her head.

Changing the topic of conversation, he continued brightly.

“Wait…you found Matt? Can you tell me about that?”

Pidge took a moment to compose herself, and launched into the dramatic retelling of how she had finally found her brother. Even though they were still looking for her father, this was one piece of good news she didn’t have to censor in the retelling.

***

“If you look here, here and here on the brain scan, you can see the build up of a chemical barrier that isn’t exactly allowing free flowing action between the sections of his brain that are related to memory storage. Small things are leaking through like his understanding of Altean linguistics, and his bond with his Lion, but other things…there something blocking it.”

“Like his memories of me.”

“And the last 4 years. General, non-specific knowledge he seems to be getting a grasp of but it’s the larger things…”

Keith stared at the monitor, most of it gibberish. He was, by no means, a stupid individual. But neuroscience was definitely outside of his comfort zone. 

“Is there anyway to break these down?”

Coran gave Keith a sympathetic look. For all his embellishments and occasional tomfoolery, Coran cared deeply about the well being of the Paladins. What had started as a working relationship, had turned them into a family, which made the heartbreak of losing everyone he knew a little less awful.

“We simply don’t know enough about what the Galra subjected him to, and we know even less about the human brain. If he were Altean, or even Galran we would be able to do it, even you with your Galran heredity we’d have a chance. There’s too much risk in us trying to speed up what might naturally come down.”

Keith clenched his hands unconsciously. Normally for something of this magnitude, he’d be sitting here with Shiro, hand in hand, facing down their adversary. He didn’t even have the benefit of that right now, and he felt utterly lost. And not since being kicked out of the garrison, had he ever felt this alone.

“What if he never remembers me.”

Allura and Coran exchanged a worried glance. 

Stepping forward, Allura knelt down in front of Keith and pressed her forehead to his. Taking his face in her hands, she forced him to look into her eyes. Giving him a small and sad smile, she wasn’t about to lie, but she wasn’t cruel either.

“Beyond all outside forces that tried to come between you, you and Shiro found each other and fell in love. Even if he doesn’t remember the last 4 years, or if it takes the rest of your life, I know in my heart that your will find his again. You fell in love once Keith. I know you’ll fall in love again.”

Wiping the unshed tears from his eyes, she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“You aren’t in this alone Keith. You and Shiro have us and we are here to help you through it all.”

Getting to her feet, she turns to Coran.

“Coran. Start plotting a course to Earth. We need an expert in human biology and we won’t find it way out here.”

Giving Keith a squeeze on the shoulder, she started walking towards the lift that would take them back to the bridge. Following as though on autopilot, Keith had a concerned look on his face. Making a wormhole to cover that much distance would take a lot out of her, but he also knew better than to argue when she had that tone in her voice. Looking over at her as they ascended to the command level, he said in a low voice.

“Thank you Princess.”

Over the years, that title had been dropped in most conversations, being used only as an honorific during the most formal of meetings. Seeing her blush slightly as though uncomfortable it made him chuckle just a little bit. He’d been working on his sense of humour, much to his annoyance and to Shiro’s delight. The small smile he got from Shiro when he made a tiny joke made his heart flip flop in his chest. Even after all these years. 

As they exited the lift at the aft of the bridge, Shiro and Pidge were arriving from the forward lift, smiling an laughing.

“And THAT’S when you used the conductive ground against the bounty hunter and made him electrocute himself?”

Pidge was laughing hard enough that tears were running down her face. Shiro looked more relaxed than he had since waking up in the pod, and Keith’s heart beat painfully in his chest. Watching as Shiro crossed the bridge to where he was standing, he felt his heart pounding in his chest at the full force of Shiro’s smile. As Shiro’s eyes turned toward’s Keith, he was happy to see the expression didn’t diminish at all. 

“I’m just so glad you found Matt, Pidge. And you didn’t have to leave the team to do it. I’m so proud of you.”

One would have to be blind to miss how Pidge beamed at the compliment. Giving him a quick hug, she moved off to her station, watching as Coran plotted the course back to their home system.

“Why are we going back to Earth?”

“We need someone who has more understanding of the human brain than we have,” Allura replied in her usual patient manner. 

Holding her hands out, the plinth rose and she closed her eyes.

“Everyone, stand ready to leave the planet. Lance, send word to our allies in this region and let them know we will be away for a little while. Hunk. Secure the engines and prime the teledav.”

The Paladins set about to their tasks as though on automatic, Shiro being the one left a bit in the dust. Taking Keith’s direction to monitor sensors, the castle lifted off and as soon as they had broken orbit, Allura’s brow pinched and she pushed out the wormhole that would take them to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update. Thank you for the encouragement!


	3. Chapter 3

After the initial wormhole jump had been completed, the decision was made to make a few other jumps in lieu of one major push. This would keep Allura from collapsing from exhaustion and being forced to recuperate for extended periods of time. The first jump took them to the opposite side of the Milky Way from Earth’s current position. It was a designated jump point with a FTL communications transceiver to allow for nearly instantaneous communication with Earth. They’d filed their flight plan, to all intents and purposes, and were waiting eight vargas to allow for Allura to get some rest before the next jump that would take them to just outside of Earth’s solar system. 

Hunk and Lance agreed to stay on the bridge and keep an eye out for any enemy vessels that may appear. The Galra had been driven from this region but there were a few hold out colonies with questionable ethics nearby. Pidge and Coran were on the engineering deck trying to rework the defence system to incorporate a regenerating particle matrix on their defensive screens to reduce shield cool down time. This allowed Allura, Keith and Shiro to head to their respective quarters to get some sleep. 

After tossing and turning in his borrowed room for over a varga, Keith sat up, blankets bunched around his shoulders. Throwing them off, he quickly re-dressed and set about boiling water for tea. Something that Shiro had taught him the first time he’d slept over in the other man’s quarters and he hadn’t been feeling all that restful. Pulling out a tray, he loaded the tea blossoms, teapot and tea cups on it, then proceeded to Shiro’s room. Shiro may not know his husband right now, but Keith knew his. Induced amnesia or not, there were some parts of Shiro he couldn’t help but feel were going to be the same. First night out of the medical bay was usually a rough one, for no reason other than the fact he always had bad dreams in the pods.

Lightly knocking on the door, he heard Shiro shuffle across the room and palm it open. Keith schooled his features to not react to the sight of Shiro in a black tank top and criminally form fitting boxer briefs. It was difficult, but not impossible. Despite being together for as long as they had been, Shiro’s sheer physicality had an effect over Keith that made him feel largely like a hormonally driven teenager. This was somewhat tempered at the moment with the knowledge that Shiro didn’t remember that he HAD that effect on Keith, but only just barely. 

“Come on in.”

Keith acknowledged the invitation with a twitch of the head and entered, hearing the door slide shut behind him. Looking at the room, he’d managed to decorate it pretty much how Shiro would have done. The bed was the typical crumpled heap that Shiro usually left until he was ready to get moving for the day. He was largely a regimental soldier who kept everything squared away. But. When he was just getting moving on a relaxing day, that usually wasn’t the first part of the priority list.

Taking an assessment of Shiro, he catalogued all the scars he knew with the familiarity of the back of his hand. He knew the ones that were smooth or rough, or those that dipped in and formed valleys. He knew which ones were sensitive to touch, or that had no feeling left in them at all. He listened and watched as the mechanical arm moved, familiar with the servos and the constant red line where synthetic met organic. Resisting with every ounce of strength to press his lips to that seam, he looked to the low table and placed the tea set on it. 

Sitting down, legs crossed, he indicated to Shiro to sit across from him. Shiro idly scratched his stomach, lifting the tank top up a bit, flashing some of the fuzz that Keith loved to run his hands through. For Keith’s part, his face still held fading pillow creases and his hair was unkempt. Shiro’s smile for him was a bit less than he was used to, but a bit more than expected for where Shiro believed their relationship to be. Something must be getting through whatever block was in his mind, even if he didn’t realize it just yet. This gave Keith a measure of hope, something he wasn’t overly familiar with. 

“I figured you wouldn’t be asleep yet. Too wound up from today.”

“Not every day you find out you’ve lost 4 years of your life.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. The truth was that Shiro didn’t wind down very well until he’d had his tea, a chance to talk about what was bothering him, and especially when Keith was running missions with the Blade of Marmora, the reassurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. The missions with the Blade where few and far between these days, due largely to his increased activities with Voltron, but they still came up from time to time. It was convenient when his Voltron missions intersected with something the Blade needed doing. 

Sitting cross legged across the table from Keith, Shiro watched as Keith poured the steaming water into their respective cups, then carefully set the tea blossoms to float in the water. As the tea began to steep, the blossoms began to slowly open, gradually filling the room with a calming aromatic experience. Shiro watched with some interest as Keith’s shoulders seemed to slump just slightly, as though he were shedding a heavy burden. In truth, he felt something loosening in his chest, and a sensation like anxiety was flowing out of him. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

Nodding his head absently, Shiro stifled a yawn. Gently scooping out the opened blossom and setting it on the tray, Shiro took a sip and immediately closed his eyes to appreciate the tea. He didn’t know he’d taught Keith about different types of tea, how to prepare them, and various ways to share them with friends, family, or lovers. He scarcely remembered it himself as these memories from his childhood didn’t really surface until 3 years ago. Not for any head trauma that time, just a lot of life occurring between then and now. Opening his eyes, he watched as Keith very carefully removed his blossom and took a small sip of his own tea. Smiling faintly at the moment they were sharing, Shiro felt himself starting to relax for the first time since he emerged from the healing pod. 

Opening his mouth to say something, Shiro hesitated, momentarily at a loss for words. He’d already seen the changes in Pidge and Lance, and suspected there was a lot of change to Hunk and how his boundless optimism seemed to be even more elevated. Seeing this side of Keith was something else entirely. While on the surface he knew he’d been there through his friends changes, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d been missing for all this time and they’d simply…moved on without him. It wasn’t rational, he knew that, but it still hurt never the less. 

“Thank you for putting together the mission logs and what you could find of my personal journal from the last 4 years. I really appreciate it.”

Nodding his head, Keith gave him a faint smile. Any mention of their relationship had been carefully “redacted” for the time being, though the quick input of a code would release all the information. He didn’t want to force Shiro to start feeling something he may not be ready for. 

“You’d do the same for any of us Shiro. You’ve been there so much for us already. It’s your turn to let us be there for you.”

Sitting and sipping their tea in companionable silence, Keith let his eyes drift closed in relaxation, just letting his mind wander. Even if Shiro didn’t remember what they were to each other, yet, they were still friends from before the ill fated Kerberos mission. When Keith was still a hot headed cadet and Takashi Shirogane was about the only person in the Garrison who would simultaneously call him on his bullshit, but also defend him when anyone else tried to get in his face. He didn’t care where on the ship he was, he just felt safe and at home with Shiro. Opening his eyes again so Shiro wouldn’t think he’d fallen asleep on him, he quirked an eyebrow at the questioning look Shiro was giving him.

“After missions we would, frequently, go through what happened and run ideas back and forth to prevent issues that would arise, or expand on things that went well. And every so often I’d fall asleep having tea. It would drive your crazy at first but…”

Shiro had a momentary blip of disappointment on his lips.

“And here I thought you were going to tell me we’d become friends by now and that’s why you look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

Smiling warmly, Keith chuckled.

“We ARE friends Takashi. I have fallen asleep on you more times than I can count. I think you even keep a tally of it in one of your journals though.”

Snickering, he merely shrugged his shoulders. That did sound like something he’d probably do. Covering his mouth as he yawned, Shiro was suddenly over come with how exhausted he actually was. Now that the tea had been drunk, and they had talked a bit, something similar to muscle memory kicked in and started to make Shiro crave his bed. Without a word, Keith gathered up the tea cups with a smile and placed them on the tray.

“Mission accomplished.”

Shiro smiled softly at him. Resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, he smiled down at the younger man.

“Thank you for coming over Keith. I don’t know why but…this feels familiar. I’m glad of that. I’d like to keep doing this if you’re comfortable with it. I…just don’t really know where my head’s at and things that feel familiar are…reassuring.”

Keith nodded his head just slightly, a kind smile on his lips. Steeling himself mentally, he carefully wrapped his arms around Shiro’s chest, giving him a reassuring hug.

“I’d like that. Have a good sleep Shiro. The pods are great for recovery…but they don’t exactly leave you well rested.”

Palming the door open, Keith walked out with the tray in hand, walking down the hall towards his temporary room. Once he was far enough, he let his shoulders sag, and the burning feeling behind his eyes made itself known. Stifling a sob, he made it the rest of the way to his room before he collapsed in the admittedly Spartan quarters. 

Sitting across from Shiro…being so close…was devastating. The hug that was between friends, when he wanted to do nothing more than bury his face in Shiro’s chest and scream at the injustice of it all was sickening. Keith was barely successful in curbing the impulse to throw the tray at the wall. If Shiro ever did regain his memories, he’d be less than thrilled that he had destroyed the tea set he had specifically picked out for Keith as part of his wedding present.

Shucking his clothes as he crossed the room, he sunk into the cold bed and hit the control for the lights to switch them off, letting restless sleep slowly claim his over active brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a longer chapter I opted to split and rework the second half. Somehow, I had the feeling that Keith and Shiro are the old married couple who, after a long day of defeating hordes of evil, curl up together and have a nice cup of tea. I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean I talked to you about it?”
> 
> Shay favoured him with one of her kind smiles. There was something about the Balmeran people and their inherent kindness, despite their subjugation under Zarkon, that gave Shiro a peaceful feeling. A living testament to the fact that a horrible history could produce some of the kindest people, who would risk much for you to keep your word.
> 
> “After numerous times of Hunk coming to visit me on my world, and seeing how distraught he was whenever you had to leave, you spoke with us, and with the Balmera, and in turn our people, to determine if it would or could be safe for me to leave. With much, as you called it, cold feet and anxiety, I took the steps to be the first of my people to leave our world in generations. While I miss my family considerably, I know that here is where I am meant to be.”
> 
> Shiro didn’t know what to say about that. He wasn’t what he would consider the most romantic of people. He harboured an infatuation that he didn’t dare speak about, and judging by everyone else’s behaviours, he still hadn’t. But to give them the advice of trying it and seeing if it worked…that sounded like something he would WANT to tell his friends.

Down the hall, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Shiro tried to recapture the feeling he'd had sitting with Keith. There was a warmth of familiarity that had blossomed in his chest during their tea together that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he was reluctant to let it go. It was most frustrating as he felt like he should go down the hall and…what exactly? He did not know. Letting his eyes drift shut to the lingering scent of Keith’s hair, he found a small smile crossing his lips as the comforting darkness claimed him. 

Some time later he was roused from his sleep by the general announcement, “All hands, prepare for wormhole jump in ten vargas.”

Rolling off the bed, Shiro made the bed and was dressed in his off duty gear. Putting on a pair of shoes, he made his way to the bridge to monitor the sensor grid. Nodding his head to Pidge and Coran who were tinkering with the modifications they’d made to the particle barrier, he pulled up his sensor grid without a word. Feeling himself smile as the door opened again, he saw Keith walk in and take his place at one of the defence stations. 

“Glad you could join us.”

“Har har. Just keep your eyes on the sensors while Allura makes the jump.”

Snickering slightly to himself, he gave the all clear for the jump. Keith and Lance sounded off that all was quiet in their areas. Hunk had announced that breakfast would be ready once they transitioned out of the wormhole, hoping that his “food goo soufflé” didn’t end up falling as a result of the travel. 

This jump would take them to Earth’s stellar neighbourhood, within 2 parsecs of the Paladins’ home system. From there they’d be traveling on conventional engines and arrive later in the evening, Castle time. The Garrison had cleared them for landing on their grounds though Allura had politely declined, opting instead for the patch of land just outside of the main campus that had been designated her Embassy lands. Largely because she trusted Iverson about as far as he could throw Hunk when it came to her Castle and the technology within. 

Watching the monitor as they entered the event horizon, Shiro switched to active scanning mode but did his best to keep his eyes off the screens. The way space split apart for their transit was enough to do his head in at the best of times, though having forgotten 4 years of coping strategies didn’t help either. Feeling the Castle shudder as the beyond relativistic speed rush took them, he relaxed as he heard the team call out various bits of information and were generally civil with each other. From his perspective, they were still barely a team at the best of times, though they’d just finished one hell of a battle. 

Of course, what he didn’t remember was how closely they had all grown to one another, largely because of himself.

As they transitioned back to normal space and Allura set them on their course, Shiro felt his stomach growl. After confirming they were alone in this region he secured his station and got to his feet.

“I’m heading down to grab a bite to eat. Anyone care to join me?”

Reluctantly, Keith had to shake his head.

“My sensor pod is a little sluggish after the last skirmish and I need to recalibrate it. Go on ahead though, we’ll catch up when we’re clear.”

Nodding his head, he turned to Allura who also politely declined.

“I didn’t get much rest after the first jump back to your home system so I’m going to try and get a little rest now. I have a feeling if this meeting with Commander Iverson is like the last one, we won’t want me overtired and prone to wanting to throw him through a wall or feed him to my Lion.”

Shiro had to snicker at that. Even with the memory loss that sounded like a fitting reaction to Iverson and his ways. Nodding his head, he made his way off the bridge, though he couldn’t help but hear Lance’s tone of concern.

“Allura, if you needed to sleep I could have left.”

“Don’t be foolish Lance. You know I sleep better with you around.”

Keith snickered behind him.

“Because he’s so boring?”

Shaking his head as the doors closed behind him, he marvelled at what else he may have missed…or rather forgotten. 

Making the walk in relative silence through the mostly empty castle, he was beginning to feel a bit more frustrated at being a spectator in his own life. He didn’t know how much more he was missing, except apparently Lance had finally seemed to have won over Allura, and now that he had, sounded like he was a caring and compassionate boyfriend. Or he could even be her husband by now for all he knew. Feeling his hands clench, he took a cleansing breath before entering the mess deck. Hunk did not usually appreciate negative vibes in the kitchen. 

As the doors entered, Shiro was momentarily surprised to see that it wasn’t Hunk in the kitchen. Well. Not JUST Hunk in the kitchen.

“Shay? What are you doing here?”

There was nothing but elation in Shiro’s voice. In truth the Castle was a bit lonely with just the 5 humans, 2 Alteans, and the 4 mice. Another face, a friendly face no less, was definitely welcome.

“Shiro! It is good to see you up. Hunk has told me of what ails you and I hope you’re well again soon.”

Pouring a cup of what looked like, and smelled like, coffee, he leaned against the counter, scratching the back of his neck just slightly as he nodded his head. 

“I have lived here with Hunk for nearly one of your years now. You had spoken to us both at length about following our hearts, and my heart lead me here.”

“But what about your people? And the Balmera?”

“We return home as often as we are able. It is true it is odd being away from my home like this but I am able to do good works here as well.”

Shiro smiled, looking over towards Hunk who was thoroughly engrossed in his food preparation. Even with the gap in his memory, he knew that Hunk wouldn’t be joining them for this conversation any time soon.

“What do you mean I talked to you about it?”

Shay favoured him with one of her kind smiles. There was something about the Balmeran people and their inherent kindness, despite their subjugation under Zarkon, that gave Shiro a peaceful feeling. A living testament to the fact that a horrible history could produce some of the kindest people, who would risk much for you to keep your word.

“After numerous times of Hunk coming to visit me on my world, and seeing how distraught he was whenever you had to leave, you spoke with us, and with the Balmera, and in turn our people, to determine if it would or could be safe for me to leave. With much, as you called it, cold feet and anxiety, I took the steps to be the first of my people to leave our world in generations. While I miss my family considerably, I know that here is where I am meant to be.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say about that. He wasn’t what he would consider the most romantic of people. He harboured an infatuation that he didn’t dare speak about, and judging by everyone else’s behaviours, he still hadn’t. But to give them the advice of trying it and seeing if it worked…that sounded like something he would WANT to tell his friends.

“I, for one, am glad that you chose to take my advice Shay.”

“As am I, Shiro. It has also been helpful to the Alliance, having someone who knows first hand what it is to be rescued by Voltron and the benefit of standing up for ourselves. The Princess has said that I have been helpful in securing additional friendships for the Alliance.”

“If anyone would be able to do it, it would definitely be you Shay. I’m sure I said it before, but I’m glad to have you on board.”

Smiling, she nodded.

“It is something you say quite frequently actually. And something I enjoy hearing. Now, come. Your ‘coffee’ isn’t enough sustenance to get you through your day.”

Opening his mouth to reply, Hunk moved into Shiro’s field of vision, with his arms crossed.

“I wouldn’t argue with the lady Shiro. She already knows your, ‘I’m fine I only need my caffeine,’ tricks. Besides. My soufflé survived and you haven’t had anything proper to eat in almost two quintants.”

Feeling his shoulders slump, just slightly, Shiro held his hand out for a plate of what had to be the soufflé. He usually wasn’t much of one for breakfast, and the fact they had some real, honest to goodness coffee, was all he really wanted. Setting down his mug, he took a bit and was delightfully surprised that it didn’t taste at all like the food goo he was expecting. Brightening up a bit, he chuckled. 

“This is pretty good. Thanks you two.”

Moving off to a table, he sat down and watched Hunk and Shay moving around, as though in perfect harmony. Smiling a sad little smile as he took a bite of the soufflé, he couldn’t ignore that empty part of him that called out. He didn’t know if he’d be brave enough to take his own advise though. Sighing softly, he finished his breakfast, and several more cups of coffee before heading down to the lounge area to get caught up on mission records.

***

There was one thing, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Shiro could attest to after reading his mission logs. They were just a dry to read now as they were the last time he remembered reading them. And, aside from some improvements in spelling and grammar, he was just as dull with writing them now as he was when he was a cadet. When they returned to Earth, he’d have to buy Keith a few gallons of whiskey in thanks for sifting through what had to be hundreds or more reports to put together the critical ones. 

Pidge’s reports were very technically laid out. Hunk’s read like popular fan fiction. Lance’s looked like he was copying from Pidge or Hunk’s. Keith’s were very similar to his own. Allura’s were written in Altean and he wasn’t fluent enough reading that to bother going through too many of them. From what she’d said when she checked in on him half a varga ago though, he didn’t often read her reports to begin with because of his limited understanding of the language, and it lost something in the translation. 

They were still a few vargas away from Earth, though they had at least entered the solar system. They’d inserted on the opposite side of the system from Pluto and it’s moons. He wasn’t too keen to pass by Kerberos any time soon. Again, something that hadn’t changed much the last 4 years he’d been informed. 

Getting up from the lounge, he didn’t realize how long he’d actually been in there reading. A steady rotation of people popping in to check on him had also been accompanied by food arriving at random intervals, as well as a variety of beverages. The first thing that hit him was how he absolutely needed to use the rest room. After that had been attended to, he stretched out and gathered his things and returned to his temporary quarters.   
Considering a shower and a change of clothes, he peeled off his old shirt and grabbed his towel. He hadn’t been too active, but wearing something he’d been lounging in for the better part of the day when they were going to be making their approach and landing on Earth wasn’t too appealing to him. The fact he’d skipped his morning shower hadn’t helped much with the gross feeling he was putting up with. Stripping down the rest of the way, he heard a knock on the door. Cinching the towel around his waist, he palmed the door open, having a feeling who was on the other side.

“Keith? Something I can help you with?”

He did his best to keep his voice from sounding exhausted, but he’s pretty sure he only succeeded at sounding annoyed. Keith managed to do a passable impression of a fish out of water before averting his eyes up at Shiro’s face.

“Just…wanted to let you know that we will be entering Earth’s orbit in one varga and touching down shortly there after. If you can meet us on the bridge that would be…very nice.”

Shiro quirked an eye brow at the sudden trajectory that sentence seemed to take. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he placed his free hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“You alright Keith? You look a little flushed?”

Keith managed to keep his eyes locked on Shiro’s but he felt the tips of his ears turning bright red. Resisting every urge in him to yank Shiro’s towel away and push him back onto the bed, he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Just…very hot in here all of a sudden. I should…I should go.”

Turning on his heel Keith all but ran back in the direction of the bridge, leaving a bewildered Shiro behind.

“Hmmm…maybe there’s a chance with him after all.”

Shiro smiled a secret smile to himself as he went to take a shower, pausing for a moment at the blank journal he’d picked up. Making a note to himself, he smiled.

“Operation: Courting Keith is a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...if anyone ever had the urge to draw Shiro just barely wearing a towel...float me the link when you're done? LOL. I wish I could draw I'll say that right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I ever…thanked you for that?”
> 
> Keith was suddenly very aware of the dryness of his throat at the low and meaningful way Shiro had asked him the question. Shaking his head in the negative, he felt Shiro’s fingers interlace with his own.
> 
> “Don’t you wish I would?”

As promised they had landed at the designated Embassy coordinates within the varga. Night was already falling so they weren’t due to arrive at the Garrison until the following morning. Iverson was insisting on an hour after first light. The medical team was probably about as thrilled as Team Voltron was for that timing, but they were here for a specific reason and Iverson was an ass. Matt had come and collected Pidge as soon as he was able, though they made the journey back home in the Green Lion. Shiro had politely declined the invitation to join them, though he had let Matt know, once again, how proud he was of the work that he had done for the Resistance, and continued to do from Earth. 

Allura and Lance had departed with Coran back to Lance’s parents house, settling on only taking the Blue Lion, leaving Red to rest in his hangar. Apparently the last time they were Earth side, they brought the Red Lion, who was promptly decorated in flowers, and took it upon himself to abandon Lance and return home. Blue was more willing to put up with the children and not pitch a fit. The mice were even travelling with them at Lance’s father’s insistence. He’d met them last time they were Earth bound and found them to be very interesting creatures. 

Hunk and Shay took Slav with them, much to Shiro and Keith’s delight. Shiro had felt a familiar eye twitch at the mention of Slav’s name and had been told that the sentiment was as true with his memories in tact as he recalled them being. While it was a little reassuring, the fact that Slav had taken permanent residence on the castle was a matter of some annoyance. Hunk’s mother, however, had the patience of a saint, and a degree in psychology that led to insights about a person’s mind that more than matched her son’s understanding of engineering and technology. She was working with Slav to get him past what the Galra had subjected him to. Shay was a bit nervous meeting Hunk’s mother, but had been told that if Hunk loved her, his mother was going to be over the moon.

But to come hungry because her cooking skills exceeded her son’s in many ways.

This left Shiro and Keith the sole occupants of the Castle with nowhere really to go. Keith’s shack in the desert was undergoing some renovations and wouldn’t be available until after the appointment at the Garrison. This was, thankfully, a truth, and not some clever ploy to keep Shiro from going home and seeing the framed picture of them at their wedding on Earth. A new kitchen and living room were being finished on what was now a house, just adjacent to the Altean Embassy grounds. Hunk had designed the kitchen. Coran had designed the living room. 

“Keith. I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner on the upper observation deck?”

Keith looked up from his station and felt a smile creep up. Doing his best to suppress it, but keep his face civil, he slowly got up from his console and waved the holo into a standby mode.

“I could eat.”

Shiro quirked a grin at the reply. In his years knowing Keith, it was as likely for the other man to turn down a meal as Hunk was to turn down dessert. Potstickers and a variety of Chinese food from the restaurant just off from the base were the last things he remembered Keith diving in for with a gusto. He was delighted to see they still delivered, and that they had in fact delivered HERE on more than a few occasions. The food had already been dropped off and the observation deck was already waiting for them. Holding out a hand to indicate Keith should walk ahead of him, Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t take the opportunity to just…look. Hey. Keith saw him in a towel earlier. He was allowed to gander.

“I hope the trip here isn’t a major disruption to the mission.”

“Do you really think Allura would have made the detour if it was.”

Shiro nodded his head in agreement. The Altean was, single handedly, one of the most driven women he’d had the pleasure of working with. 

“Good point. Maybe we can squeeze in a little R’n’R while we’re here then.”

“I guess.”

As the lift carried them to their destination, Shiro keyed in the sequence to take them to the external observation deck where he’d set up their meal. Watching Keith’s eyebrow twitch in curiosity, he was rewarded with a smile when the doors opened and the desert vista was laid out before them, sun setting in the distance, painting the sky with colours they’d only ever seen here. In the distance you could see where they’d found Blue, and started this entire chain of events. Walking to the table, Shiro pulled out a chair for Keith who sat down without thinking about it. Taking a seat across the small table, he popped the lids off the take out boxes, to which he was rewarded with another smile.

“Takashi…did you remember these were my favourite foods? How did you…when did you have the time?” 

Shiro merely gave him a small shrug and favoured him with a smile of his own.

“Back when we were Cadets I remember ordering this food for us on more than one occasion. Shortly after we landed I sent a message to the restaurant and they have THIS order as Voltron Special Number 3 so I figured to take a chance on it. I hope it’s as good as I remember it.”

Scooping out a healthy portion from the various containers, the two men sat in a companionable silence as they started their meal. As darkness started to fall, Shiro reached under the table and pulled out two candle sticks, lighting them with a touch of his prosthesis. He’d spent half an hour remembering how to do that one. There was also exploded candle all over his quarters that would need to be cleaned up sometime in the next day or so. Not all experiments were successful. 

“Neat trick. Think you can make S’mores with that thing?”

Shiro looked down at his hand with a grimace before looking up at Keith to see the expression on his face was one of mirth. Feeling the grimace slide away, he chuckled.  
“Not sure. Something to try out later. I’m sure with the right focus though it could be used to keep you nice and warm at night.”

Keith choked on his sip of water, giving Shiro a rueful glare. Popping a piece of fried shrimp in his mouth, he sighed a happy sigh. The food was better than Shiro remembered. The company wasn’t anything to complain about either. 

“I never did thank you properly for rescuing me.”

“It was a team effort. We weren’t about to let our Leader succumb to some kind of Galran programming. And we weren’t about to leave you behind either.”

“I don’t mean my most recent rescue Keith.”

Chopsticks pausing mid-air with a chicken ball balanced precariously with red sauce dripping off, Keith’s eyes darted to Shiro’s. Shiro’s eyes were a glow with heavy meaning and sentiment. Even before now, Keith had never quite witnessed his partner looking this earnest when talking about actions towards him. Seeing Shiro’s real hand tentatively reach across the table to take his free one, Keith didn’t pull away, but instead gave him a reassuring squeeze on the fingers. The touch, he knew, was more than friends, but Keith was so touch starved from his husband he didn’t care if Shiro put two and two together right now and laid him out on the table. 

“When I crashed back to Earth, with the amnesia the first time…I didn’t know what they were going to do to me. I didn’t know what was going to happen. But you came swooping in like an avenging angel and…saved me. With what would eventually become our Merry Band of Misfits in what I can only imagine was ‘reluctant tow.’”

Keith felt a blush threaten to make it’s appearance. Giving Shiro’s hand a squeeze in understanding, he didn’t pull back, though he did set the chicken ball down lest it slip and land in his lap.

“I don’t know what the Garrison would have done with me…but I know what would have happened if we didn’t find Blue when we did…”

“The Galra…”

“The Galra.”

They let the heaviness of the implication lay between them. It’s not something they’d ever spoken about. Why Keith risked everything. His life. His freedom…to rescue Shiro from the Garrison. How he’d even known. Though in truth, Keith was just as ready to kill whatever had landed if that was needed as well. It was his delight that it was Shiro and not some enemy combatant.

“Have I ever…thanked you for that?”

Keith was suddenly very aware of the dryness of his throat at the low and meaningful way Shiro had asked him the question. Shaking his head in the negative, he felt Shiro’s fingers interlace with his own.

“Don’t you wish I would?”

Giving his hand a final squeeze, Shiro wordlessly got up from the table and extricated himself from a very VERY flummoxed Keith. Smiling a small smile to himself, he resisted the urge to turn around and see what kind of effect that statement had on Keith, because the rapidly tightening sensation in his trousers definitely told Shiro what kind of effect it had on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Just a quick update before the craziness of retail and Boxing Day claims my sanity for the next couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth’s President strummed her fingers on her desk, looking out through the window at the driving rain soaking the country side. Since the All Nations ratification shortly before the formal signing of the Voltron Treaty, she found herself longing for the quieter days when she was just in charge of a single nation, rather than the entire globe. Reading through the reports that were coming in from one of her people inside the Garrison in what was the United States, she longed for the days when she could leave politics behind her. The briefing had given her a quick run down on the status of Shiro, as well as what the Garrison’s commander, Iverson, was planning as a result. Pissing off an ally was ill advised at the best of times. Pissing off an ally who had the fire power in her Castle Ship to render the planet a lifeless husk was even more ill advised. Tapping in the secure code that Allura had provided her, should she need to speak Leader to Leader, she took a sip of her coffee and waited.

***

Allura stood with the others on the command deck of the Castle, everyone having regrouped a few hours before Shiro was due to report to the Garrison for medical testing. Once everyone was assembled on the bridge, with the exception of Slav who was still at Hunk’s parents place, Allura opened the frequency to the United Earth’s Presidential office. 

As the image resolved on the screen, a very serious woman’s countenance appeared, gunmetal grey hair pulled back in a tight bun, a steely look of determination accompanied every nuanced glance. She gave very little away in her body language, except that she was very much on alert.

“Princess Allura. While I am exceedingly happy to see you and your team on Earth’s soil once again, I cannot in good conscience allow you to proceed to the Garrison without having a chance to speak with you all. Shiro. My condolences on your memory situation. It is, most unfortunate that you have forgotten these last few years. It is my hope that you regain your memories quickly.”

The lady had said words like, “Happy” and “Hope” but her tone was guardedly neutral through it all. One would likely need to send her a dictionary so she actually understood what they meant.

“Thank you Madam President. That is why we are her. But what is this you are saying about the Garrison?”

Nodding her head, she tapped in a few things on her computer, transmitting through the Altean signal that was still generations beyond what Earth technology was able to hack into. Files started popping up on miscellaneous holo screens on the bridge. The bits they were able to catch was rather disheartening to say the least.

“Iverson’s intention is to take you into custody as soon as you set foot in the Garrison, and keep you under lock and key for ‘observation’ until such time as he is satisfied you aren’t a threat. Your escaping him with courtesy of your…team…has been a sore point for him for years. As, at this very instance in time, you are still technically attached to the Garrison, he is technically within his right to order you to the base and put you in lock down.”

Allura’s colouring shifted just slightly, and quite literally. The rest of the team had about the same response.

“Part of this is wounded pride. Part of this is likely a plot to take Voltron out of the picture elsewhere in the Galaxy. I have received word from a number of sources within the Garrison, and in other key public sector locations around the globe, about activity that looks like alien malfeasance. In short, I believe the Garrison has been compromised.”

Exchanging a look around at each other, Pidge was the one to speak up.

“But we need to get in to the diagnostic imaging suite in their med bay to see exactly what’s going on in Shiro’s head, and if there’s any way to reverse it.”

“I am aware of the importance of your arrival there Ms. Holt. I am not suggesting you skip the appointment.”  
“Then how do we get out without there being a fire fight, or the Lions destroying the place?”

A new screen appeared just beside where Allura was standing. The Princess moved it to her forefront and read through it. A small smile appeared on her lips, along with a small chuckle.

“You’re not serious Madam President? You are actually entertaining The Escape?”

“Entertaining? Princess Allura, I’ve made it water tight.”

The humans on the bridge exchanged looks of confusion with each other and stared pointedly at Allura. Turning to her friends, she blew up what they were calling The Escape to take up a good portion of the remaining screen space.

“In summary, it grants the Desert House the same protections as the Embassy land we are currently sitting on, essentially making it a piece of Altea as far as politics are concerned. It also grants, with your signatures of course, Altean citizenship for any denizens who call the Desert House their home.”

“But we all have it as our official home address,” supplied Lance.

“Wait? The shack?”

“We’ve…expanded it since you last remember it Shiro. It’s big enough for all of us and then some. Turns out we all had a hell of a lot of back pay coming our way when they figured out we hadn’t gone AWOL.”

Shiro nodded his head as though it made perfect sense.

“This would in turn sever your connection to the Garrison as you would no longer be citizens of Earth, technically. But, and correct my if I’m wrong Madam President, you would still be able to use the Garrison’s resources as part of the cultural exchange policies written into the Voltron Treaty. But if they tried to detain you, or us, it would be a trans-galactic incident and other members of the Alliance would likely take umbrage at the Heroes of Voltron being imprisoned.”

The president merely nodded her head at Coran’s assessment. While he often played the part of the loveable eccentric old man of the team, he was sharper than most gave him credit for.

“Just so. It would also, likely, uncover whoever is working against us in there. Earth would be, again, in your debt.”

Silence fell across the bridge as they thought through the implications. Technically, they would be Alteans now. Following Allura. Which, they essentially were anyway. The Desert House would become another embassy site.

“What about our families?”

The question was directed from Hunk, but Pidge and Lance nodded in solidarity. They had family who could end up facing the fallout, especially after they’d left Earth.

“Protection would be extended to them under the terms of the Alliance and a similar offer for citizenship would be extended if needed.”

This somewhat mollified them. Shiro held up his hand to ask the question that was nagging in the back of his mind.

“Who thought this one up? It doesn’t sound like it was a harebrained idea that was just tossed out there. The implications are severe, and it accounts for a number of different tactics that could be used to undermine out abilities to do our jobs. So…who thought this one up?”

Allura exchanged a look with the President.

“You did, of course. After one of our last visits here and I had to bodily remove Iverson from a doorway so we could leave the base, we started tossing the idea back and forth and consulted a few of your planet’s legal texts to see if it could work. You personally sent the draft to the President’s office. I just never thought it would go much further than than.”

The president nodded her head.

“It was a shock to see, but the case you made was highly detailed and very plausible. A situation similar to this was even listed in one of the examples. Everything is ready, you would merely have to sign before going in.”

As if on command, several signature pads appears for them to sign. With no hesitation, Keith signed the one closest to him. He was part Galra, and if this made it THAT much harder for the Garrison to try and dissect him, then so be it. After a moment, Shiro signed his as well. He had very little left on Earth, but he knew Keith fought hard to help him escape from Garrison custody once before. What surprised him was that Pidge, Hunk and Lance signed almost as quickly. They had more to lose on Earth than he and Keith, but there was look of solidarity to them. It was the type of team he knew they could be, and was happy to see they had developed into.   
Allura and Coran for their parts looked…touched. Coran’s eyes looked a bit damp as he tried to subtly sniff them away. 

Shiro smiled softly at his two Altean friends.

“Looks like you aren’t the last Alteans anymore…”

What he meant to say as a lighthearted joke had an unexpected impact of Allura smiling, while silently crying. Nodding her head, she said with an obvious smile.

“I’m so glad to have you, my friends, as the newest citizen of my world.”

Coran, for his part, looked relieved. 

The president, on her side of things, signed a few documents and uploaded them to the planetary server and said formally.

“Please accept the formal invitation of Planet Earth to come and utilize whatever facilities you need to help your people regain their optimum health. And, if you should happen upon any information that will help maintain the integrity and security of our planet…”

“We shall happily provide Madam President. Thank you for your gracious invitation. We will be in touch.”

Severing the comm link, the team exchanged a bit of a grim look.

“It isn’t a good sign that the President thinks there are spies at work down here.”

“No. But we must also remember why we came here in the first place. With the Desert House now officially part of the Embassy grounds, will fly closer to it so as to protect it with the particle barrier if we must.”

The map of the local area flashed with its update to add the Desert House into the Altean’s ownership. Keith couldn’t keep a smile from breaking out on his face. His little shack that he had stumbled on after leaving the Garrison was now officially labelled an embassy. He’d laugh if it weren’t almost absurd. Allura for her part made the the quick jump to the house where Shiro could see that it had, indeed, expanded considerably.

“Alright. Next stop…the Garrison.”

***

The announcement of the change in status for Team Voltron was uploaded to every official channel and person who needed to know almost immediately. Iverson clenched his fist at it, letting his annoyance be known to anyone in listening range. Even if he wanted to now, he wouldn’t dare risk raising the ire of the President who could, in no uncertain terms, end his career with the stroke of a pen. 

Receiving the secondary message that Team Voltron would be arriving presently to use the med bay, and consult with the technicians and doctors on site, he felt his blood pressure spiking. Someone had found out what he was planning and somehow it got out. Which was odd as he had never told another person what his intentions were. They needed to find out how Shiro’s arm worked, if they were ever to hope to match that level of technology. He’d been ready to order the Commander to remain on base but now he wasn’t even going to be allowed that. 

Instead, he was switching into his formal uniform as these people were now considered Alien Dignitaries, and if he was caught out of formal uniform, it could be considered an insult. Nodding to his aide as he walked out of his office, he stormed through the corridors like a rampaging bull, frightening unwary cadets and instructors alike. Punching the control to the door, he all but growled as the door slid open to admit his ‘guests.’ Looking up with a sour expression on his face, he bit out.

“Welcome to Galaxy Garrison Base Alpha, Princess Allura.”

Allura was flanked with the rest of the team, but she was dressed more formally in a military uniform rather than her Princess outfit, or even her Paladin jumpsuit. 

“General Allura. As we have discussed, when I am dressed as such, I am not the Princess of the Altean people, but a General of the Voltron Alliance.”

Iverson bit his tongue and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He did not like the fact he had to recognize the military rank of other planets, but he had to concede the question that if he didn’t want to recognize her rank, why should she recognize his?

“General Allura. The facilities are at your disposal.”

With no other preamble, he turned on his heel and marched off down the hallway. Once they were alone, Allura let out the breath she had been holding, and felt herself shrink down to her normal height.

“Look. I get that you don’t like the man. But do you have to make yourself a solid foot taller than him EVERY time you interact?” Lance asked the question in a way that lead Shiro to believe this was NOT the first time the question was asked.

“Yes. Because that man looks down his nose at everyone, it’s nice to force him to look up from time to time.”

The group walked through the hallways making their way to the medical bay, nodding in greeting to various instructors and cadets who all smiled and greeted them like heroes and friends. Entering the medical suite, Pidge was glad to see her brother was already waiting for them. He had invaluable experience with Galra tech and was a genius with human neurochemistry. Shiro smiled broadly at Matt, who Pidge had filled in the night before about the exact extent of the memory loss. Once Shiro was situated in the MRI with the cage over his head, they started the scan, adding on they extra layers that would let them see exotic particles that didn’t normally show up in the scans.

Keith stood with Allura in the booth, watching as the scans filled the screens. Pidge and Hunk were pouring through the data at a side monitor with Matt who was running differential scans to identify the neurotransmitters that were causing the memory blockage. 

“He asked me out last night.”

Allura looked away from the monitors and focussed on Keith’s face. A small smile graced her lips.

“That’s good! That is good…right?”

“Ordered my favourite Chinese without really remembering it was my favourite Chinese. Asked me to dinner at the outdoor observation deck…”

“…where you had your first date after…”

“…yeah. Then he asked me why I saved him. And if I ever thanked him for saving him that first time when he came back to Earth.”

Allura made an encouraging sound for him to continue.

“And then asked me if I ever wished he had thanked me…in a tone that meant more than just a quick ‘thanks’ and move on.”

Allura blushed a faint blush at the implication.

“He was flirting with you?”

“Seemed to be.”

“And…how does it feel? Knowing that there’s still interest from him side of things?”

Keith closed his eyes and he felt a ghost of a smile cross his face.

“Like I’m dating him for the first time…or dating him for the thousandth.”

Smiling a bit broader, she gave him a gentle hug from the side. Before Keith can say anything else, the lighting in the med bay switched to emergency power, bathing everything in a pale blue glow. Exchanging a look with Allura who had conjured a ball of white light in the palm of her hand, the emergency P.A. kicked on.

_”Intruder alert. Emergency stations in effect. Intruder alert. Emergency stations in effect…”_

Shiro pulled himself out of the MRI machine and they all reconvened in the observation room.

“What in the hell is going on?”

Before anyone could answer, the ceiling on the room blew open, exposing them to daylight, and the sight of a Galra drone strafing the office tower immediately beside them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please…”
> 
> “I’ve got your back.”
> 
> “Always?”
> 
> “All ways.”

“We need to get to the Lions.”

Team Voltron managed to shout it in unison. They’d been through this drill once or twice and seemed to be in sync with each other. Despite the gravity of the situation though, they had a small chuckle as they ran for the doors, their varying weapons materializing, and Shiro’s arm going into battle mode. Amnesia or not, somethings were almost instinctive.

Taking cover as another strike hit the building, exposing even more of it to the outside, Allura used her whip to pull Shiro out of the way of a massive piece of falling concrete. Hunk in turn used his gun to blow up the chunks that had fallen and were blocking their exit. The group of them coughed heartily as they exited the now destroyed medical complex.

“Coran. What is your status?”

Static crackled as the connection was made. They could hear the battle alert blaring in the background, and the rumbling of the engines. Coran had taken flight.

“Not too bad Princess. The Desert House is protected in a particle barrier and I’m bringing the castle to you now to try and clear up some of these fighters. There are a considerable number between your location and where you landed the Lions. Sensors also show a large number of sentries on the ground moving towards your location.”

“Any signs of Galra?”

“So far just automated ships.”

It could be worse it would seem, though for this many ships this close to Earth, and for there to be absolutely no warning of them was disheartening. Whoever the spy was at the Garrison, they’d done a thorough job of scrambling the sensors to make sure they wouldn’t know until it was almost too late. The fact it was an FTL jump into the system and into low orbit that prevented the Castle from getting an initial alert also was something to note for when they weren’t trying to save their skins. 

Once they were in the open air the Paladins watched as members of the Garrison poured out of the buildings that were taking fire, firing their side arms with great futility at the oncoming attacks. Lance and Hunk were having marginal success, but it was like swatting individual mosquitoes out of a swarm of them. Not enough to make any kind of difference. Hearing the rumble of the Castle’s engines in the distance, they watched as Coran’s expert marksmanship took out wave after wave of the drone ships that were laying down cover fire between them and their Lions. The fact the Lions hadn’t stormed the gates, so to speak, meant things weren’t entirely dire. 

Running to their speeders the team tore out of the campus, moving as evasively as they could towards their respective Lions. Ducking and dodging as they covered their distance to their vessels, there were a few close calls, but they managed to stay reasonably unscathed. Red and Black suddenly appeared, protecting their backs, while Blue, Green and Yellow circled around them. Boarding the Lions, Shiro jumped into the pilot seat while Keith pulled up a sensor reading based on telemetry from all five Lions and the Castle. 

“Alright team. We need to form Vol-“

“WAIT!” Keith called from the rear seat. Pushing the data to his friends so they could see what he was seeing, there was a gasp of shock. The planet was, essentially, surrounded. 

“If we form Voltron right now we’ll be consolidating in one location and leaving massive areas vulnerable to attack. Matt has said there are some defences that they have ready based on reverse engineered Galra tech, but they’re having trouble getting it online. If we keep the Lions separate and spread out we can take out some of the squadrons and cruisers before forming Voltron and taking out the rest of the fleet.”

Shiro nodded his head at the situation analysis.

“This would give Matt time to get more of the defence sites up and running I would guess?”

Keith nodded, which thankfully Shiro could see his reflection.

“Okay everyone. Time to do what we do best and take out some ships. Pidge. Head to the fleet over Europe and Africa. Lance, you head to South America and Antarctica. Hunk. You and Allura look after Asia and Oceana. We’ll cover North America and the Arctic. Keep comm links open and watch your backs.”

“I’ll cover the Garrison and see what technical support I can offer from the Castle.”

“Thanks Coran. Knew I could count on you.”

With nothing further to say, the Lions went their separate directions. Keith’s hands flew over his control board like a concert pianist. As they flew further away from each other, the data stream came back with even more information for them to work with.

“Pidge. I’m going to work on separating the frequency the automated units are receiving their orders from. If I get it, can you do something to jam it?”

“Just tell me when you’ve got it and I’ll figure it out.”

Shiro for his part did his best to tune out all but the most important of what was being fired around through the comms. Dodging and weaving, he fired the mounted lasers and materialized the jaw blade to duck in and take out an ion cannon before it could charge. Feeling the power of the lion flowing through him, he admitted to himself it felt like an even deeper connection than he’d had before, and he had wrested control of Black from Zarkon not long before from his memory’s perspective.

“Shiro behind us!”

Putting the lion into a graceful arc backwards, they flew up behind their pursuers and made quick work of the ships.

“We make a pretty good team I’m guessing.”

“I’ve always got your back Shiro.”

Chuckling softly to himself, as his lion grabbed a ship in its jaws and rendered it to so much scrap.

“Do I?”

“Do you what?”

“Do I have your back?”

“Whenever you want it you have it.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean.”

Keith’s eyes went wide when he realized what he meant when he said that. It was some of the playful banter they had, though that line was usually right before Shiro loved him right into the mattress and left him unable to want to move for a few hours. 

“Guys we don’t have time for more of your flirting over the open comm lines.” 

Hunk’s voice was controlled but you could tell there was a little redness in his cheeks when he said that. Keith and Shiro blushed just as much.

“Sorry. Focus on the mission. How’s everyone doing?”

“Could really use that shut down code or some of the planet’s defences to come on line any time now.”

Pidge’s voice came through the comms. “Three more minutes and Earth based defences will be coming online. Keith. Where’s that frequency?”

“Separating it now.”

A few confirmation beeps rang out through the cockpit and Pidge signalled her acknowledgement. 

“Shiro, there’s a command carrier moving towards your position coming in hot from the dark side of the Moon. Not registering life signs but a message is being transmitted.”

“Put it through.”

On one of the auxiliary screens, one of the sentry bots appeared on screen.

“Attention Team Voltron. We demand you return to us the two prisoners you have taken into unlawful custody.”

Watching as various particle barriers started springing up around the planet, it wasn’t enough to cover the entire globe but key areas were certainly being protected. Streaks of light also started to appear and explosions were filling the sky all around the world.

“Pidge?”

“Jamming frequency and shut down protocol deploying…now.”

The Green Lion threw its head back and silently roared in open space. A shock wave flew through the attacking forces, causing every ship to go dark and lose coherence on their trajectories. They continued to take the ships out, not sure how long it was going to be until they were back online. 

“Okay team. Form Voltron!”

The ships flew into formation and after a few moments, assembled themselves as the giant metal man that had liberated so many worlds. Forming the shoulder cannon, they made short work of the vessels that had been targeting and shooting at the planet below. There would be a lot of clean up needed planet side, but it certainly wasn’t as destructive as it could have been.

After throwing the last of the ships into the sun for safe destruction, the team set back down at the ruins of the Galaxy Garrison. The casualties here were under 200. Blessedly there were no fatalities at the campus. Globally it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but there was still going to be the need for major reconstruction. The President was already managing the situation and directing relief efforts in order to keep the mass panic to a minimum and restore her people’s lives to as close to normal as they could get.

Pidge and Hunk made their way to the command bunker for the Garrison which Matt had been using to coordinate his defence efforts. Allura and Lance made their way to the Castle to help Coran and Shay monitoring the local area by sending out sensor buoys in every direction to monitor the solar system and try to give them a heads up if anything else was inbound.

Keith and Shiro exited the Black Lion in silence, Shiro’s mind working overtime on something.

“What’s wrong Shiro?”

“Just…the demand the Galra were making. Who do we have in custody? I didn’t realize we had anyone in the prison below decks.”

Keith reached up and rubbed his neck, somewhat at a loss of what to say.

“Keith…”

“Urm…”

“Who is it.”

“It’s Zarkon. And Haggar.”

“They’re alive?”

“In custody. They aren’t going anywhere.”

Shiro’s face went dark.  
“Take me to them.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Keith shut it before a word could pass his lips. Not thinking, he took Shiro’s metallic hand in his own, letting Shiro interlace their fingers together. The taller man’s face was filled with obvious misgivings and strain, and if he was paying much attention to the fact they were walking hand in hand, he didn’t show it. Keith for his part felt something loosen in his chest as the casual contact. He was starting to feel a bit ragged and after their dinner date, he was finding himself not just missing his husband, but longing for the most simple of touches.

They walked the distance in silence, Keith worried that it might break whatever spell Shiro was in that he was letting Keith hold his hand at all. He was also worried that he’d say the wrong thing and send Shiro into one of his PTSD episodes. Those were hard enough to work him out of even with all his memories in tact. Leading him below decks to the lowest levels, the lights came on at their presence, and the pods that were occupied illuminated from within.

Drawing to a halt, Keith moved to disengage his hand from Shiro’s, but found the grip tighten.

“Please…”

“I’ve got your back.”

“Always?”

“All ways.”

Shiro nodded and looked at the two pods and felt…not what he was expecting. Looking at Zarkon and Haggar, they both looked younger than he remembered them being. The lines of age all but erased and they actually looked peaceful. Beside them was a collection jar, with small amounts of glowing material dripping into them.

“What’s going on?”

Keith pulled out a small disc from his pocket and keyed in a time code. Tossing it in the air for the holo-screen to start it’s play back, Shiro saw himself appear on screen standing beside Zarkon and Haggar, looking very much they way he remembered them being.

_”Shiro. You have to put us in suspension. Honerva has provided you with the information to extract the toxic quintessence from us and we don’t have long. If you don’t freeze us….urgh…”_

_Zarkon folded over one himself as though he were fighting something in his own body._

_“If you don’t freeze us, you might not get this opportunity again. I’d rather die then go back to…that…life. Please. Help us.”_

Screen Shiro nodded quickly and programmed the cryo-pods based on something that he was holding in his hand, while Pidge and Allura worked quickly to connect the extraction tanks. As the freezing effect kicked in, Zarkon mouthed a small ‘Thank you,’ before closing his eyes and slipping into a dreamless state.

Real Shiro looked even more confused.

“We were in battle with them a little over 2 years ago that took us to the remains of the Galra homeworld. Zarkon and Haggar were waiting for us. There was an arcing energy discharge that reflected off Voltron’s sword and hit their ship. It knocked out everyone except them. Zarkon contacted us and seemed rather confused that none of us were King Alfor, and that his homeworld had been destroyed. The last 10,000 years…it was as if it hadn’t happened for him or Haggar.”

Shiro nodded his head to at least show he was understanding what Keith was saying.

“We stayed there for nearly a month. You and Zarkon piecing together his memories and you…educated him…on what he had been up to. Haggar…sorry. Honerva, worked with Pidge and Allura to figure out a way to purify their bodies and minds of the toxicity they’d subjected themselves to. You convinced the rest of us to give it a shot and…here we are. The remaining Galra generals who hadn’t surrendered have been trying to get their leaders back but won’t believe us when we say their leaders are here at their request.”

“So we just…let them stay here after everything they did to us?”

Keith sighed. That was exactly what he had said when Shiro was trying to convince him that this wasn’t just a trap. So, instead he echoed Shiro’s own words.

“We are Paladins of Voltron and it is in our mandate to render aide to anyone who requires it. Zarkon and Honerva requested rescue from the Zarkon and Haggar we knew.”

Shiro felt the words hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“How long will they have to stay here?”

“At least another year or two to make sure they’re clear.”

Shiro looked down at his organic hand and consciously made it relax it’s fist.

“And I’m okay with this?”

“It was your idea Shiro. It wasn’t easy, but as they started to remember some of the things they had done, you had actually been the one to convince them that whatever the energy discharge had done to scramble some of their memories and negate some of the effect…it had to have been for a reason. You never forgave her for what she did to your arm, and she understood that. She didn’t forgive herself either. But you told her you would try and rescue her, because she was, in many cases, her own first victim.”

Shiro’s face went dark at that thought. That was certainly something he would say though.

“Thank you for telling me this Keith. It’s…good to at least know what I’m fighting for right now.”

“Any time.”

Looking at Haggar’s face, he couldn’t reconcile the woman in suspended animation with the memory he had. They didn’t line up. That would likely make forgiveness easier if he ever got to that point.

Walking them out of there, Shiro’s hand hadn’t budged from Keith’s. Moving back up to their level for their quarters, Shiro escorted Keith to his door.

“Keith?”

He slowly extracted his hand from Keith’s.

“Yes Shiro.”

“I am going to kiss you now. With your permission of course.”

Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks, Keith tried earnestly to keep the eager smile from his face. Tentatively reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, hands splaying in the small of his back.

“Please…Shiro…please…”

Taking no more urging, Shiro tilted Keith’s face up to look at him, before gently, and carefully pressing his lips to Keith’s. Mouths working gently against each other, Shiro tested the waters by letting a small slip of tongue out, which Keith met with his own in response. Holding each other tightly, the kiss stayed just on the other side of chaste, but just barely one toe over the line. As he slowly pulled back from the kiss, Shiro’s smile fell at the sight of tears rolling down Keith’s cheeks. Using his thumbs to wipe away the tears, Shiro pulled him close to his chest, running his hands through Keith’s hair. Inexplicably, he felt his cheeks dampen with his own tears.

“Why are you crying Keith. Talk to me.”

Taking a cleansing breath, Keith said in a voice that sounded vulnerable.

“I missed being able to do that. Shiro. Why are you crying?”

Closing his eyes tightly, he pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“I can’t remember…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. The, "All ways," statement wasn't a spelling error. Keith is finding ways to declare is love for Shiro even if Shiro doesn't realize it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

They had spent the night together, wrapped tightly in each others arms, talking about very little of consequence. Keith had confirmed that they had indeed been seeing each other at the time of Shiro’s accident. Keith had expected Shiro to possibly be upset that he hadn’t been told this detail, but it was more a source of confusion and a little irritation.

“Why didn’t you tell me when it was obvious I didn’t remember…”

“I didn’t want to force you into anything that you may not have been feeling.”

“Keith-”  
Shaking his head, he took Shiro’s hand in his own, staring deeply into his eyes.

“The time frame that your memory is from, is from before we started to date. I didn’t know how you would react to the fact we are a couple, let alone anything else. We didn’t tell you, so you could have a chance to make your own decisions.”

“But why would you do that to yourself?”

The room fell silent enough that they could almost hear the wind outside the Castle picking up. Keith’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, and he merely shrugged.

“Sometimes we have to look past our own needs to take care of the ones that we love.”

Shiro felt a lump rise in his throat.

“You taught me that Shiro. I stood back and helped you as your friend and didn’t worry about how I felt because you needed me more.”

Shiro couldn’t honestly say he’d have the strength to do what Keith did and bury his feelings to instead just help his partner out. Letting out a sigh, Shiro pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling the back of his neck and they drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Keith spared one moment to smile and thank whatever gods were looking down on them, that they were finding their way back together. 

The next morning as they woke, Keith found himself still smiling at the sight of Shiro in his bed with him. Nothing had happened during the night except for a groggy removal of armour, but that was it. They were still largely dressed although somehow Shiro’s left sock was under the pillow and somehow one of Keith’s gloves was tucked under the mattress. By nature they were both restless sleepers so they weren’t really questioning anything. Though normally they slept naked so this was actually a first for them.

Pressing a gently kiss to Shiro’s mouth, he smiled at the confusion that bled away to a smile.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Never better. You?”

Shiro shrugged and stretched, feeling his spine pop itself into alignment.

“No complaints here. I could get used to this.”

Snickering slightly, he nodded his head. Blushing just a little, Keith couldn’t help but feel his heart race just a little bit faster. Running his hand up Shiro’s muscled torso, he bites his lip just slightly.

“Do we wake up like this a lot?”

“That’s…putting it mildly. We…”

Before Keith could finish that thought, their communicators started to beep. Growling his annoyance, he activated the audio only portion, not wanting anyone to see their present situation and let slip anything about the fact they’re married. That was his news to break, and he still needed to figure out how to tell Shiro about that. 

“Keith. Are you with Shiro?”

“What’s going on Allura.”

“Matt would like to you see straight away at the temporary medical tent they have set up. Shiro. I will need your help here looking into the spy in the Garrison. The President herself has requested our assistance as impartial outsiders to look into this matter.”

“I’ll be right up Pri…Allura.”

He’d sat through a rather long winded conversation with Allura during some of their downtime on why she preferred the Paladins referring to her by name rather than title. It still felt a little foreign to him, but it also made sense given that she too was a Paladin now. 

“Tell Matt I’ll be there soon.”

“Acknowledged.”

The link buzzed before clicking off. So much for a relaxing day. Reluctantly pulling himself out of bed, he looked down at Shiro and smirked a little before going to his closet. 

“This has to be a first.”

“Hmm…”

“Me out of bed before you.”

Without thinking, Keith pulled off his uniform from the day previous, and slid out of his underwear. Seeing Shiro blush and look down and away, he couldn’t help but blush a little himself. He didn’t have time to shower unfortunately, but a fresh change of clothes and a shot of deodorant would do him some good. Pulling on a clean pair of underwear, he says casually.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me naked, Shiro.”

“I know. Back at the Garrison but…”

“What?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Tell me anyway?”

Keith pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. In the half second that took, Shiro had quietly moved from the bed, to standing right in front of him.

“You are still the single most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Tilting Keith’s face up to kiss him, he growled slightly as Keith worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Eyes flashing open, he pressed Keith against the door to his closet. Keith’s breath hitched in his chest as he went pliant in Shiro’s arms. Licking lightly at Shiro’s upper lip, Shiro pulled back out of reach.

“We have to get going Keith, and you and I both know that nothing you are doing is going to have us out of this room in any type of hurry.”

Keith’s grin turned a little towards the mischievous. 

“And if we’ve woken up like that together before, I can only imagine that we’ve had sex. Frequently. Which…”

He took Keith’s hand and slid it down the front of his pants. Rutting into it for a moment.

“…believe me when I say I’m not opposed to that thought. I have to get a few things ordered in my head before we take that step. Again. I love you Keith. I don’t need my memories back to know that much is true. But I want you to be 100% comfortable with that next step. With you not wanting to tell me we were dating before, you wanted to make sure I was making the choice. And right now I’m telling you I’m making the choice to wait on this.”

Keith nodded his head in understanding, slowly getting his mind to rejoin his body. 

“I respect that. Now. You should probably change as well. Unless you’re in the mood for Allura to tease you relentlessly about showing up wearing the same thing that you had on last night.”

Chuckling.

“You and I both know Coran would be the one most likely to do that.”

Keith shook his head, but sighed his agreement.

“You’re probably right.”

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Feeling his heart swell in his chest, and if he were being honest with himself, feeling the weight on his shoulders get a little lighter, he smiled broadly.

“I love you too.”

Shiro left Keith’s room and made his way down the hallway to his own quarters, changing into something a bit more casual than a full uniform. Making his way up to the bridge, he was greeted by Allura’s normal chipper self and the sight of the telemetry that the sensors that had been deployed through the solar system were sending back. No further sign of Galra forces in the entire sector, FTL warning systems were online, and now they were just pouring through the data. 

“You look like the xznly squiwl that ate the klanmüirl this morning. Good sleep Shiro?”

Smiling as he took his station.

“Best in ages.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can...can you come back to the Shack Keith?"
> 
> "I'm tied up in the middle of something at the moment. I'll get there as soon as I'm free?"
> 
> Quirking his eyebrow as the video feed from Shiro changed to point at the wall opposite him. Keith felt the blood drain from his face when he saw what Shiro was looking at. It was a portrait that had been hand painted by Hunk's Mom as a wedding present. Keith and Shiro front and centre, with their friends all flanking them, dressed in their wedding best. She'd used one of the photos from the actual day to make it. Feeling his mouth go dry.
> 
> "I think you can make an exception this once for your husband, don't you agree?"

Keith entered the tent that had been set up to serve as a temporary infirmary and scanned the crowd until he saw Matt huddled over one of the salvaged computer stations. Seeing the tell tale images of a neuroscan he nodded to himself at the sight of 'T. Shirogane' in the top corner. Unable to follow the progression of information as it flitted across the screen, he cleared his throat to let Matt know he was there. Like his little sister, Matt would get so wrapped up in his work that he would often stop paying attention to the world around him in general. Waving Keith the rest of the way over, he reset the scans and pulled up the ones that Coran had forwarded from the Castle med bay.

"The scans you took at the Castle and the scans we were able to get before the attack knocked out our power are loaded and I've been going through them. There are definitely some memory blockers in place that stink of Galra tech. When I was at the listening post I had a few reports come through regarding the Empire trying to implant false memories in the people they captured and sending them out as sleeper agents."

"And that's what we think had happened to Shiro."

"That's what we know they did to Shiro. But, despite the experimentation they did on Shiro, and the length of time he was captive, they didn't seem to get a solid enough understanding of our neurology to make the weapon as effective. Facing the time crunch they were up against as well didn't help them much either."

Keith nodded his head, pretending he had the first clue what Matt was talking about.

"So..."

"So instead of being able to implant false memories to make him an effective sleeper, they had to input that drive in his eye and tie it into his memory centres. The memory blocks that are there would have served to shunt him over to the program they were running with him, rather than it being biologically based. Removing the drive activated some of the memory blocks but instead of leaving him a blank slate, it defaulted him back to the memory set from before his brainwashing."

Keith was lost. Utterly utterly lost. Matt didn't seem to notice.

"So what's getting some memories and knowledge through and leaving the bulk of the memories behind?"

Matt switched the screens and massively complex chemical formulas appeared. Typing something in rapidly, it isolated to several complex chemical chains.

"Functional knowledge is coming through but personal knowledge not so much?"

Keith nodded his head.

"Part of the programming. Not very useful having a sleeper agent who can't read Altean or understand the spoken language either. Among other things. The memory blocks are breaking down though. Something that the Galran Druids didn't take into account that is a natural part of our neural chemistry."

"Which is?"

Keith was trying to keep his patience but was genuinely having a difficult time with it. Matt seemed to have most of the answers but it was like pulling teeth getting him to give up the goods.

"Dopamine."

"Which is?"

"One of the feel good hormones our bodies naturally produce. The Galra have an analogous hormone but dopamine as it exists in humans isn't something they produce naturally. It would appear that whatever neuroblock they put in him is susceptible to something our bodies create naturally. Given the fact we were all afraid for our lives, it would make sense that they didn't see the hormone pop up in any context or appreciable amounts when they were experimenting on us."

Keith nodded his head. He knew that Matt was dumbing it down a fair amount so he could follow the conversation, and while it didn't make much sense that the Galra tech would be so easily undone, there was a certain logic to it as well. They had limited exposure to humans. They were on a time crunch and needed to get Shiro back to his people to use him as a weapon. The memory blockers were breaking down, and it seemed the more often there was dopamine released, the more little things seemed to come back to him.

"So. I just need to figure out a way to flood his system with dopamine and he should eventually get all his memories back?"

"Pretty much."

Shrugging, Keith scrubbed his face with his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Any suggestions on how..."

"Well if you still give head the way you used to when I walked into the lounge on you two I'm sure you could have all his memories come flooding back." There was a decidedly less than amused tone in Matt's voice. Lance wasn't the only one who had witnessed Keith and Shiro's rather vigorous displays of affection. 

Keith felt his cheeks almost burst into flame at that memory.

"You were all supposed to be off ship."

"I forgot my jacket! We'd been gone 3 minutes!"

Turning on his heel Keith beat a hasty retreat out of the medical tent with Matt's laughter floating on the air behind him.

Moments like this made Keith wonder if Pidge would mind being an only child.

***

Shiro sat at his station on the bridge running through long range sensor data. Running his mechanical hand through the white shock of hair, he pulled up the information they were able to salvage from one of the Galran computer cores to see what their area of origin was, and how they'd managed to drop a sneak attack such as they had. Hearing the lift door open at the back of the bridge, he'd heard Allura's voice in conversation with one he vaguely recognized. Getting to his feet when he realized she was walking with the President, Shiro got to his feet in deference to the women's status. 

"As you were Shiro. Don't let me pull you away from your work. General Allura has been so kind as to give me a tour of the Castle before Coran goes over what he's been able to pull from the computer cores that he salvaged at the Garrison."

"So we're thinking the attack was also to cover someone's tracks?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it were. Have to look at it from every angle."

"Very true Madam President. It's like a couple years ago when Keith and Kolivan were investigating a potential leak at one of the Blade's bases. Turned out to be a fluke, but...why are you looking at me like that?"

Allura had a complex expression on her face. Part happy, part ecstatic, part confused.

"That was only last year Shiro. Quickly. What else do you remember from around then?"

Shiro fell silent for a moment. The memory fell from his lips like it was nothing, but concentrating on that time frame, was like trying to grasp fire. He felt the memories singe, but he couldn't hold onto them for more than a heartbeat. Shaking his head in frustration, he grumbled under his breath.

"Nothing substantial. Burning dinner. You and Coran finding Keith's supply of tequila. You and Coran with a hangover...actually that one's kind of funny."

Allura turned a shade of purple that was usually only reserved for when she was deeply embarrassed, or had just run 5 miles on a heavy gravity planet with Hunk passed out over her shoulders. It happened more often than they could count.

"No no. Shiro. That's fine. No need to go back down THAT road again. Thank you. Madam President? If you'd care to join me somewhere far far away from Shiro that would be splendid."

Allura's voice held the ringing trill of her barely contained laughter, while the President snickered politely.

"Oh nothing to be embarrassed about General. Tequila is one hell of a drink. One of my home country's most fun exports though. I'll make sure to have a couple cases sent before your departure."

"Oh that would be lovely. Thank you. Just...we best make sure Coran doesn't catch wind."

Chuckling as they left the bridge, heading down to the rooms that Allura have turned into her office, conveniently next door to his office space, he went back to analyzing the sensor data. They came in from one of the few areas that was a blind spot in the old sensor grid but had been deemed by the Garrison as being not worth the time to close up until after the attack. Pulling up the information from the Garrison to see who signed that order, he was fully expecting to see Iverson's signature on it. 

Shiro was suitably shocked to see it was not actually Iverson who had signed that order.

It was his aide.

Filing that information away into a portable pad, he downloaded a remote link to the pad and set off to return to the shack. As much as he loved the Castle, he wanted a break, and if it was as they'd said, and they all had a room at the Shack, then it was just time to go back to his Earth-side home.

Stopping by his room, and then Keith's he grabbed their laundry. Humming to himself as he made his way through the empty Castle to the exit portal, he set off in one of the speeders to cover the short distance to the house. Relieved to see the lock was biometric and acknowledged his hand and retinal print with no argument, he nodded at the workers who were going about their business in the main front area that had been covered completely with tarps as work on the ceiling was going on.

Making his way into the basement that he knew was there, but didn't remember per se, he wandered into the laundry room and got a load going. Grabbing the pad from his bag, he went into the basement sitting area an turned on a light. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw a rather large portrait of him, Keith and the rest of team Voltron.

Meanwhile, back at the Garrison, Keith was flipping through a stack of records, trying to see if there was anything in particular they were missing, or overlooking. When his comm started to buzz, he almost ignored it until he saw it was Shiro. Thumbing the link open, he sat down at the desk and looked at the holo projection.

"What's up?"

"Can...can you come back to the Shack Keith?"

"I'm tied up in the middle of something at the moment. I'll get there as soon as I'm free?"

Quirking his eyebrow as the video feed from Shiro changed to point at the wall opposite him. Keith felt the blood drain from his face when he saw what Shiro was looking at. It was a portrait that had been hand painted by Hunk's Mom as a wedding present. Keith and Shiro front and centre, with their friends all flanking them, dressed in their wedding best. She'd used one of the photos from the actual day to make it. Feeling his mouth go dry.

"I think you can make an exception this once for your husband, don't you agree?"

There was no anger in Shiro's voice, but Keith knew that tone. It wouldn't be the WORST conversation they've ever had, but he'd also be lying if he thought it was going to be the easiest in the world either.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Keith."

"Yes."

"I love you."

The comm went black before Keith could say anything. Chewing his lip nervously, he grabbed his paperwork and exited the office, almost running into Iverson and his aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't forgotten about this one. I promise.


End file.
